will_you_play_my_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Lynette Jackson
Lynette Jackson is a main character on the Will You Play My Game series. She is portrayed by Emily VanCamp. Biography She's a popular girl in school. She's girly, but she can be tough when she needs to. She used to date Jasper , but the 2 broke up during the 1 year time jump. Series |-|Season 1= Pilot Lynette and Jasper spent the night at Ciera's party. Lynette asked Jasper to leave and go home, to which the latter agreed. They left the house and walked up to his car, only to find out his lights have been bashed in. Nevertheless, they still got in and drove off. On their way home, Lynette was looking for her missing mascara in the car. She finally found it on the backseat and tried to retrieve it. In doing so she posed as great distraction to Jasper. He didn't notice Ciera, who ran out of the cornfield onto the road until it was too late and they ran her over. Following this, Galen and Shirley ran out of the cornfield, one of them carrying a bloody knife. Game On 1 year has passed and Lynette along with the others are back in school. She has since broken up with Jasper, who has started dating Jenna , Ciera's best friend. The two of them arrive to school in Jasper's fancy car. Lynette walks by them and greets them, but she only gets an answer from Jasper, and even he wouldn't look at her. Her phone buzzes as she got a text. She opens it and it's a message saying Karma is here to bring you down, murderers''.'. Thee's also a picture of Ciera attached to it. Lynette quickly deletes the message. Later that day, Lynette is at her locker, looking for her books when Shirley walks up to her. They have a short conversation about how they have drifted apart. They agree to go out for a drink sometime, but before they could settle on a date, Lynette's friends Kyra and Madison arrive. They question why Lynette is talking to '...her'. Lynette tells them they are just lab partners and then they walk away. At lunch, Lynette sits with Galen, Jasper and Shirley. They have all gotten messages from this mysterious 'Karma' person. They agreed to check on the grave in the woods to make sure Ciera is in fact dead. They arrive to the woods at night to see that there was no body to be found. The others suggested that Karma might want them to turn themselves in, but they agreed that they couldn't do that. In a flashback, the events after the accident are revealed. Knowing the consequences of their actions, they decided to bury Ciera's body in the woods. They put her in the trunk of the car and drove off. Then they dug a deep hole and buried her, promising never to speak to anyone about it. '''A Stitch in Time It is revealed that in order to save her mother from being imprisoned, Lynette was forced into a secret relationship with Kenneth Price. She attempts to end the relationship, but the man threatens to tell the police about her mother stealing money from him. Later, she received a text from Karma telling her to go to an adress that belonged to Galen, exposing his family's poor financial situation to her. Galen was told to expose Lynette's secret about Kenneth to Jasper in exchange for help from Karma. Galen attempted to do as ordered, but he ultimately decided not to. Lynette later had a talk with Galen, where they promised to keep eachother's secrets in fact, secret. Galen went home to find out their loan has been paid. Unbeknownst to him, Lynette was the one who helped them out. Lynette arrived home to an empty house as her mother had to stay in late and her father was on a work trip. Unable to hold in her sadness caused by Kenneth any longer, she started crying. The Puppet Master Shirley and Lynette went out for a coffee at the Steamy Bean. Shirley told Lynette that she went back to the woods to look for clues and that she thought she was spotted by a shadowy figure. Lynette was upset that Shirley went back there. Lynette apologized to Shirley for telling Kyra and Madison that they are just lab partners. Shirley lets her know that she understands. Noticing that she is running late they leave the Steamy Bean and run into Galen. Shirley leaves the 2 of them. Galen asks Lynette if it was her who paid his family's loan. Although she tries to cover it up, Galen knows it was her. He promises to pay it back, but Lynette explains that she wanted to be there for him like he promised he would always be there for her. The next day, Lynette saw Shirley and Galen in front of school, she walked up to them. She noticed the two of them looking at a familiar face, Nigel Hicks. Ciera's boyfriend at the time of her disappearance. They discussed how he left for boarding school and that they hadn't expected to see him come back to his former school. Before entering the building, Nigel gave them an ugly look. Jasper and Jenna showed up. Lynette greeted Jasper but he ignored her. The 3 of them agreed that Jenna is bad news. After their last class, Lynette and Chad left the classroom together. They discussed how they thought Jasper changed a lot and that it's got to be Jenna's fault. Lynette spotted Jenna going into the Girls Bathroom. Jasper walked up to Chad, completely ignoring Lynette. Regardless, Lynette still questioned Jasper on why he has been acting out. They get into a fight when Lynette insists that it's Jenna's doing. Hearing all this, Galen rushes to Lynette's aid and they walk off together without saying bye to Jasper. When in Doubt, do Nothing Like usually, Lynette met with Kenneth at his office. Just as she was about to leave, Jasper came in. In the heat of the moment, Kenneth made up a lie, saying that her mother got sick and Lynette was going to bring some papers over. Lynette then left. During lunch, Lynette sat with Kyra and Madison. Shirley walked past them and the two girls started trashing her. Shirley noticed Lynette and waved at her to which Lynette replied by waving back. Kyra and Madison were shocked to see Lynette communicatiing with Shirley. Lynette told them off as she left the table to go sit with Shirley. Lynette was called over to Shirley's house for a meeting. She came in to see Jasper there as well. She was a little bit surprised. Jasper and Galen told them how they went through Nigel's locker, since Jasper became suspicious of him. They told them that they had found a bloody watch that Ciera had worn on the day of the accident. Jasper and Galen suggested framing Nigel, so they wouldn't have to worry about anyone ever finding out. Shirley, with the support of Lynette completely refused. They decided not to do anything with it just yet. Jasper wanted to keep and hide it, but the others didn't like the idea as they feared Jenna might found it. Shirley kept the watch. Ignorance is Bliss Lynette was at The Steamy Bean with Galen and Shirley. Shirley told them about Alfie and how he saw her in the woods. Lynette insisted that she had to ask why he was in the woods. Lynette then received a text. Shirley noticed her sudden change of emotions and suspected that it was Karma, but Lynette denied it. She left the 2, but Shirley insisted they follow them. They followed her to the Price Mansion where Shirley saw her with Kenneth. Shirley decided to visit Lynette and demand an explanation. They went on a walk together and Lynette explained the entire situation. Shirley was shocked. Continuing their walk they spotted a police car outside someone's house. They called Galen, telling him that he woouldn't believe who had just been arrested. Standing on the Edge Lynette was waiting to meet Galen at the Steamy Bean when Kyra and Madison walked up to her and told her that they were no longer friends. Lynette spoke to Chad about Nigel's arrest. He revealed to her that the police found Ciera's watch that she was wearing that day (the one the teens found earlier) and that he was now assumed to have murdered Ciera. Lynette ran off and texted all her friends to meet. The 4 of them met at Shirley's house. They were all upset that the watch went missing and assumed that it was Karma who took it. They couldn't understand why Karma would want to frame Nigel. When Galen got angry that Shirley wanted to help Nigel, he got aggressive with her. He ran out and Jasper followed him. Lynette was very upset with him. The next day at school Lynette and Shirley spotted Jenna handing out invites to her halloween party. Much to their surprise they themselves were invited. True Colors Lynette and Shirley were hanging out, chatting at Lynette's house before school. After they said goodbye to Lynette's mom Shirley tried to convince Lynette to stop the affair but Lynette didnt want to risk her mom's freedom. She also asked her if she still had feelings for Jasper. When Jenna invited her over to help with decorations Shirley told her to do it and look around a little. Lynette was helping Jenna at her house. She found a fancy looking hairbrush which Jenna explained was very soft and brushed her hair with it to show her. Lynette reassured Jenna there is nothing between her and Jasper. Lynette excused herself to the bathroom and went upstairs. She ended up in Jenna's room where she found a file of research on what happened to Ciera in which Jenna suspected Galen and Shirley of murdering her. She also saw her own and Jasper's name in the file. Before she could read any more into it she had to leave the room, to avoid Jenna catching her. Relationships Jasper Price ': Dated *'Started: Prior to Pilot *'Ended': Between Pilot and Game On *'Reason': Unknown Kenneth Price ': Forced Lover/One Sided *'Started: Between Pilot and Game On Appearances Season 1 (8/22) *Pilot *Game On *A Stitch in Time *The Puppet Master *When in Doubt, do Nothing *Ignorance is Bliss *Standing on the Edge *True Colors Category:Characters Category:Main Characters